FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE
Second half in a two-part saga, first half can be read here: "CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE" FILTHY FRANK CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE is the Filthy Frank Christmas 2013 special. It is also the result of Frank's CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE contest, and it is his longest video yet. Synopsis The video begins in 8000ch, showing Red Dick and a mysterious Masked Man on their way to the Rock Paper Scissors arena when they are stopped by a brown Lycra man. He tells them that they cannot be there, as it is too dangerous. The Masked Man insults the Lycra, who demands that the Masked Man show himself. The Masked Man pulls off his mask and reveals himself as Legendary Frank. A flashback shows Frank getting up on Christmas Morning in 2000ch. After he suffers a serious MOM'S SPAGHETTI mental breakdown, he encounters Chin-Chin's henchman Plastic Pinocchio. Plastic Pinocchio asks Frank why he wants to save Salamander Man, prompting Frank to explain "Nobody... and I mean, NOBODY plays assflute better than Salamander Man". Frank and Red Dick then use Frank's closet to teleport themselves 6000 Chromosomes into the future, where Chin-Chin is holding Salamander Man hostage. After the flashback ends, the Brown Lycra then regurgitates kumquats and apologizes for his rude behavior towards Frank. Red Dick then gets hungry and eats some kumquats that he got from the brown Lycra man along with some gourmet toilet paper, and they then set out once more. Upon arriving at The Rock Paper Scissors Arena, they encounter Pink Guy. Frank tells Pink Guy of their plans to meet Chin-Chin, which surprises Pink Guy. Frank asks Pink Guy to warn the civilians of Chin-Chin's presence, so he scampers off to the local McDonald's and warns the customers of the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, Chin-Chin appears before Frank. Frank presents him with a USB containing evidence of all the user-submitted sacrifices that won the competition. After they are over, Chin-Chin then prompts Frank to present his own sacrifice. Frank forgot to bring one, which means that their deal is void and that Salamander Man will remain Chin-Chin's captive. Chin-Chin then asks why Frank cares about Salamander Man, and he then explains that he is the best assflute player in the universe. Chin-Chin puts this to the test, and Salamander Man plays the overworld theme from Legend of Zelda. Chin-Chin then frees him, saying "I can not deny the world of true art." Frank, having completed his mission, leaves with Salamander Man and Red Dick. An epilogue, narrated by David Attenborough, then plays. Attenborough states that Frank saved Salamander Man not because his assflute skills were amazing, but simply because he genuinely cared for Salamander Man and wanted his friends to be together again, as he thought of them as a family. Trivia *David Attenborough is still alive as he narrated the outro. *This is currently the longest Filthy Frank episode. * This episode suggests that The Rock Paper Scissors Arena might be an area under Chin-Chin's control, even though Prometheus once defeated and humiliated him there.